In aircraft engines, and other machinery as well, it often occurs that the flow direction of a particular media, such as a fluid like a gas or a liquid, changes or even reverses during device operation. This is particularly the case when the flow is unsteady. It is desirable in certain applications to know the direction and/or the speed of media flow.